The New Trio
by Tessaryll Tervana
Summary: What happens after the final battle? A new Trio has arisen. Very short for now. Only a oneshot right now but may continue. Eventual HGDM
1. The New Trio

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it.**

"_A gloomy piece this morning with it brings._

_The sun for sorrow will not show its head."_

At the end of the battle, silence reigned.

The sun had moved behind the perpetually looming clouds.

The ground of the Final Confrontation was barren and empty, filled only with the hollow corpses of the dead.

The Dark, the Dark followers, the Light, and the Light followers, were all slain and fallen.

Night fell swiftly on this field of death, hushed was the moaning wind. Nothing moved until morning.

But when the sun finally made her appearance, so did a slim ray of Hope.

For there, lying amongst the fallen arose three figures. A surviving Trio.

For moments, the three merely stood in the sun, drinking up the light, reveling in Life itself.

Then, slowly and hesitantly, the three turned to face each other.

From where they stood, it was exceedingly difficult to differentiate which side they had been on. But in the light of what had happened, of the massive losses on both sides, such small details seemed to hardly matter anymore.

The girl, well, woman really, made the first move, walking slowly towards the open area, a spot strangely devoid of bodies.

The two boys, men, took her lead and met her there.

For long second, they just stood there, waiting for someone else to speak.

Finally, one of the boys spoke up and offered a hand to the girl.

"Truce Granger?"

The girl hesitated for only a second before replying.

"Certainly Draco, Blaise. What now?"

**This is a strange idea that popped into my head and I wanted to try it out. Please tell me what you think and if you think I should continue. If I did, the story would follow the three survivors as they try to go back to normal life. **

**The quote at the top is from the last scene of Shakespeare's **_**Romeo and Juliet**_**.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Dreams and Comfort

Here is the second installment of The New Trio

**Here is the second installment of **_**The New Trio**_**! Thank you to all of my reviewers.**

**Disclaimers: As always, I own absolutely nothing, just the plot I dreamed up.**

Hermione tossed and turned in her sleep. In her dreams she saw her friends in their final moments.

"_Hermione! Take Ginny and run! Run!" shouted Harry as Death Eaters swarmed the Order's unprepared campsite._

"_Crucio!" cried a Death Eater and as Hermione watched, Harry fell to the ground, writhing in pain._

"_Harry!" Hermione screamed as she ran to her fallen friend, heedless of her own danger._

"_Stupefy!" Shouted Ron as he stunned the Death Eater who had been about to kill Ginny._

_The Order and the Death Eaters were engaged in a fierce battle for survivor. Already, countless bodies littered the field. Then suddenly the Death Eaters parted ranks and allowed Voldemort to walk through. The all the Order drew back, save Harry Potter._

"_Ah Potter. We meet again, for the last time. Farewell boy." drawled Voldemort in a jaded voice._

"_Avada Kedavra!" Hermione and Ginny screamed as their best friend fell dead, seconds after he pronounced the fatal words. The Death Eaters began attaking again with regence._

"_My Lord is dead!" wailed a distraught Bellatrix Lestrange as she battled Ron._

"_My best friend is gone!" Ron yelled in her face as he sent ball manner of spells at the Dark witch._

_Seconds later, Ron lay bleeding to death next to Bellatrix who had been finished off by Ginny herself._

"_Ron!" cried Hermione. The pain of losing her two oldest friends within minutes of each other was too much. A Death Eater sent a stunning spell, which she saw to late to avoid. She crashed down into the blood-soaked turf as everything went black._

Hermione screamed as the memory played over and over again.

On the adjoining bed, Draco was having a hard time going to sleep that night. Hotel beds weren't very comfortable and his mind was whizzing too fast for him to sleep anyway. When he heard Hermione start crying, he debated about what to do.

On one hand, they had been tentative friends for only a few days, yet on the other, Hermione was clearly in pain and Draco couldn't leave anyone like that.

His mind made up, Draco slowly rose from his bed and crossed the short distance to Hermione's. He gently shook her to wake her up but was not prepared for her reaction.

Hermione opened her eyes instantly and threw herself into Draco's unsuspecting arms. Draco staggered at the unexpected weight before dragging the overwrought witch with him to lie on his own bed. He gathered her up in his arms as he tried in vain to sooth her frantic sobbing.

"Hermione. It'll be all right." He murmured in what he hoped was a comforting way as he hesitantly started stroking her hair.

"Oh Draco! All…all my friends!" Hermione sobbed into his shoulder.

Draco knew exactly what Hermione was going through. He himself was in the same position. He had lost many friends, his parents, and his almost sister, Pansy. He had been holding everything in since the battle and only now let it out. He lowered his head into Hermione's hair and finally let his own tears flow down his cheeks unchecked as it finally set in that he would never again see the people he had lost.

Draco and Hermione cried all night, seeking whatever comfort they could find in each other's arms. Finally, exhausted by their emotions, they drifted off to sleep.

**That's all for now folks! Please review and tell me what you think. I changed the rating and the genre of the story as I wrote this chapter because I thought it fit the developing story much better. I know Blaise is not mentioned in this chapter, don't worry, he will be.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Flanders Fields

The next morning, Hermione awoke with a soft cry, startled by her surroundings

**Here is the next chapter of 'The New Trio'. Sorry I took so long to update, this was a very hard chapter to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the plot.**

The next morning, Hermione awoke with a soft cry, startled by her surroundings. Why wasn't she in the camp with Harry and Ron?

Then, with a start, everything came rushing back. Hermione sobbed and fell back, landing in Draco's sleepily prepared arms.

He slowly patted her back awkwardly as she cried against him.

Once she had calmed down, Hermione pulled back from Draco and looked away.

"I…I'm sorry. I'll just…go. Yeah, go now." She stuttered out before rushing to the washroom to clean up. Draco sat on his bed, slightly stupefied but for some reason feeling strangely happy.

He shrugged and went about preparing for the day ahead.

Once the two had finished their morning ablutions, Hermione and Draco left their room in search of Blaise.

They found him contemplating sausages in the dining room.

"Hello mate. How are you?" Asked Draco quietly.

Without looking up from his obviously riveting sausage, Blaise replied.

"Alright, Drake. What about you? Hi Hermione. Sleep well?"

"Hermione shuddered in response and so Draco answered for her.

"We both had a few bouts with grief, everything hit pretty suddenly, I guess. But we're alright now."

"Good. Eat then, the food here isn't _completely_ inedible." Snorted Blaise with raw sarcasm.

"That's encouraging." Replied Hermione before lifting a rather dubious-looking piece of egg of the platter and examining it before hesitatingly placing the fried food on her plate.

Once their hunger had been sated, the Trio began to discuss plans.

"Draco, Blaise, I really think we should discuss what to do next. After all…" Hermione trailed off sadly, but the two Slytherins caught her meaning anyway.

"Well, we really should go back, and….take care of the bodies on the field." Said Draco quietly, trying to keep his grief in check.

Hermione gently slid her hand under the table and grasped Draco's palm tightly. He looked up, startled but said nothing, silently comforted.

"I agree with Draco. Then we should probably try and figure out what is left. Hogwarts was destroyed; the Ministry and Ministers are gone. Diagon Alley should still be intact and we should try to make all attempts to find _any_ witches or wizards left. There has to be _someone._" Stated Hermione in a matter-of-fact voice.

Blaise and Draco nodded before standing up from the table.

"Alright then. Shall we?" Blaise asked carefully. While none of them wanted to re-visit the gruesome sight, all of them knew that it was inevitable.

Hermione stood up shakily before sitting down again. She tried to arise from the chair but could not summon the strength from her suddenly quaking muscles. Draco came to her aid swiftly, pulling her up into his arms and holding her until she relaxed. Blaise stood there awkwardly, waiting.

Once Hermione had calmed down, Draco gently pulled back while still keeping a firm hold on the once Gryffindor Princess.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently, brushing a stray piece of hair away from her face as he said it.

Hermione refused to meet his eyes as she nodded. Draco hugged her quickly before releasing Hermione.

"Let's go then." Said Blaise quickly, wanting to get on the way before any one of them got cold feet. Well, cold_er_ feet.

Some time later, the New Trio found themselves on the edge of the desolate field.

Bodies had been strewn everywhere, and the field was deadly silent, not one sound coming from anything. Even the animals knew to steer clear of what had become a massive killing field. The dead lay untouched by wind, rain, or carrion.

The Trio took deep breaths before linking hands and walking to the center of the carnage. Surprisingly, this epicenter of conflict was completely bare of any bodies. Save for two.

Hermione gave a small cry and made to pull away from Draco and Blaise.

The two men pulled her back and held her in a three-way embrace.

"Shh, Hermione. That's not going to make it any better." Said Blaise softly.

"Blaise is right Hermione. Harry's dead. Don't make it worse."

Hermione's cries worsened but she stopped trying to pull away from the men restraining her.

Blaise and Draco took this as a good sign and pulled the unresisting woman towards the pile of Dark witches and wizards.

Hermione regained control of herself, only to have to catch Draco as he moaned in pain and collapsed.

"Draco?" She called worriedly as he came close to blacking out.

"Blaise! What's wrong?" She cried as she saw Blaise examining one of the bodies with tears running down his olive cheeks.

"It's Pansy, Hermione. It's Pansy, his sister." He said in a broken voice.

"His sister?" Questioned the now confused Gryffindor.

"Yes, they were bound in 5th year so that Lucius could never marry them but could also never part them."

Hermione gasped. "Oh my. I never knew…Draco! Don't go please!" She cried as she realized that Draco was slowly slipping off from grief overload.

"Draco please! Merlin help me!" She wailed, turning her eyes to the silent and grey heavens above.

Draco slowly came back into himself and shook Hermione on the shoulder.

"I'll be alright Mia. It was just a shock." He rasped out.

Hermione gasped and collapsed next to him. A few minutes later, Blaise came over.

"I've taken care of most of them. But Draco I thought you may like to see some of these first." Said Blaise in a controlled tone.

Draco nodded and stood. "Alright."

After burying Narcissa and Pansy, the Trio turned and walked towards the Light side.

Not far off from Ron lay Ginny, dead from Voldemort's wand. Her eyes were wide and glassy with pain etched across her features.

Hermione turned away swiftly as the boys carefully buried the two Weasleys' bodies.

The sun rose as noon came and went and it was nearing dusk when Blaise, Draco and Hermione had finally finished.

The field was now cleared of bodies, but filled with row upon row of small marble tombstones with two large memorials in the middle.

"Where are we?" Draco asked offhandedly.

"I mean, we fought here, but where are we?"

Blaise and Hermione shrugged before Hermione froze.

For before their very eyes, thousands upon thousands of flowers were springing up.

The Trio looked at each other, confused, before Hermione's eyes widened and she whispered softly to herself.

Draco asked, "What was that Mia?" While Blaise looked at her curiously.

"They're poppies." She said, awed.

"' In Flanders Fields the poppies blow,

Between the crosses row on row,  

That mark our place; and in the sky  

The larks, still bravely singing, fly  

Scarce heard amid the guns below.

We are the Dead. Short days ago  

We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow,  

Loved and were loved, and now we lie  

In Flanders fields.

Take up our quarrel with the foe:  

To you from failing hands we throw  

The torch; be yours to hold it high.  

If ye break faith with us who die  

We shall not sleep, though poppies grow

 In Flanders fields.'"

Hermione recited softly.

The boys listened and then their own eyes widened as they realized the significance of the poem.

"Did you make that up Mia?" asked Draco.

"No!" She laughed slightly. "It's a famous war poem from the muggles World War 1 called 'In Flanders Fields' by a Canadian army doctor named John McCrae. I just thought it surprisingly fitting."

Blaise and Draco just nodded in agreement.

**Well here you are. Apologies again for the long wait, but this was an extremely hard chapter to write. Also, I do not own the poem, all the information about it though is true.**

**Reviews are always welcome!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
